I Still Love You
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: Dean and Seth used to be together but Roman caused them to break up. Now two months later Seth wants them to get back together Dean wants it to happen too. What will happen between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Story I decided to write**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Shield I wish I did though**

**R&R**

* * *

I Still Love You

Chapter 1

**_(Seth's P.O.V)_**

Its been two months two months since he left I still think about him every now and then. Dean and I were in love but Roman had to destroy the beautiful relationship we had. He doesn't answer my phone calls,E-mails,or text messages. I can't even look at Roman anymore every time I do my mind goes back to that night. I hate thinking about that night but I can't help it my heart aches for Dean. I always wonder if Dean thinks of me. My mom calls me every now and then to see if I'm still alive Oh I'm alive alright, in the physical sense. Emotionally, I'm dead . I wonder if Dean still loves me because if he does my heart still belongs to him. I miss Dean so much Roman tries talking to me but I won't give the time of day. Roman destroyed my life and my love life, Dean broke my heart all because of Roman. Roman accused me of cheating but I was never cheating I loved Dean and he loved me. I stare at the picture next to my bed, its a picture of me and Dean from our anniversary a month before all the drama between us. I'm an emotional wreck I haven't wrestled in a while,I'm not eating,I haven't gone to the gym my apartment is a mess

One day I caught myself looking out the window, seeing all the happy couples walk by, while I sat in my house, unhappy with the way things worked out between me and Dean. I found that Dean had asked for his release from WWE. I asked for my release a few days later, brokenhearted. It was then I saw Dean's messy, moppy brown hair. My thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of my phone I'm surprised Verizon hasn't cut it off yet, I haven't paid my bill in two months. I answer it its my mom

"sweetie are you okay?" she asks

"yes mom I'm fine" I say

"you need to get out of the house" she says

"mom I don't feel like it" I say

I really don't feel like talking to my mom right now but I know shes just worried

"come on over get your mind off of Dean for a while" she says

I sigh "I'll think about it"

"okay we'll I'll talk to you later" she says

"okay mom" I say

"love you" she says

"I love you too" I say

we hang up I walk into the bathroom and look into the mirror I look like a zombie I haven't slept in months. I look around the bathroom its a mess I need to clean. I decide to take a shower. I think about the way Dean used to hold me every night but I know those days are gone now thanks to Roman. Roman used to date Jessica Hardy but after he broke my relationship up Jessica broke up with him. I take a shower and decide to take a nap as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep

* * *

**_(Dean's P.O.V)_**

Its been two months two months since I walked on him. Me and Seth were in love but Roman destroyed that he accused Seth of cheating on me but I knew down deep inside of me that Seth would never cheat on me. I loved him and he loved me but those days are gone now thanks to Roman. I always wonder if Seth thinks of me as much as I think of him. I would do anything to have him with me right now but I'm too scared to call him or text him or answer his E-mails. he calls and texts me everyday I wanna answer him so bad but I don't have the heart to answer him. Roman tries to talk to me but I won't talk to him. because of Roman I lost the love of my life. I look over at the wall and stare at the picture of me and Seth it was taken on our 1 month anniversary before all the drama between us. I should have never broken up with Seth I know he an emotional wreck his mom tells me all the time. I try to get the courage up to go over to his house but as soon as I pull up to his apartment building I start having second thoughts.

One day I was staring out the window watching the happy couples walk by. I sit in my house unhappy and heartbroken. I find out Seth asked for his release from WWE a few days after I asked for my release. I want Seth back so bad, my heart is aching for him. I need Seth, my phone starts ringing its Seth I pick up the phone and hesitate but I need him I answer

"Dean?" he says

"Seth" I say

"you answered" he says

"yea" he says

I hear him sniff dammit hes crying

"Seth stop it you're gonna make me cry" I say

"I can't help you I miss you so much" he says

I hear him sob I bite my lip to keep from crying but I can't help it tears start rolling down my face I hear the click which means he hung up. I throw the phone across the room and bury my face to a pillow. I cry into the pillow eventually I fall asleep.

* * *

**_(Seth's P.O.V)_**

I lay on my bed crying softly. I just got off the phone with Dean the first time I've talked to him in months. I get up and get dressed, I wipe my eyes. I decide to go to my moms house to get Dean off my mind for a while. I walk to my car and drive to my moms house.

* * *

**_(no one's P.O.V)_**

Seth pulls up to his moms house he notices a car in the drive way and realizes that is Dean's car and wonders why is car there. Seth parks the car and walks up to the door and walks in

"mom?" Seth asks

"in the kitchen" she says

Seth walks into the kitchen and sees Dean sitting in the kitchen

"Dean" Seth says

Dean looks up "Seth"

Seth sees he's been crying, Dean sees he's been crying. Seth sits at the table

* * *

**_(Dean's P.O.V)_**

I'm sitting at the table at Seth's moms house when the door opens. I hear is voice crap he's here his mom says shes in the kitchen. Oh god he's coming in the kitchen. I see him walk in, I see he's been crying I know I've been crying also I need Seth back in my life I hate sleeping alone every night. I mean yea I've never felt like this with anybody until I met Seth in FCW. We hear another car pull up outside I wonder who it is the door open and Roman walks in

"hey Dean Seth" he says

we ignore him

"I know I know you're still mad at me I made a mistake and I'm sorry" he says

"you're sorry you accused me of cheating!" Seth says

I knew deep down that Seth would never cheat on me

"I know and I'm sorry" he says

"I still love him" Seth says

my eyes go wide Seth still loves me after all the shit we've been through

"our relationship was perfect until you started accusing me off all that stuff" Seth says

Seth's voice gets louder and I can hear him crying I turn around in my chair I see Roman standing there not saying anything. Seth walks out I follow him out to his car

"Seth?" I say

Seth turns around he's crying tears are sliding down his pretty face I reach over and wipes his tears I pull him close he hugs me I hug him back I huge weight lifts off my shoulders I can hold him for once but its gonna be a while before we can actually be in a relationship again I know he wants it I want it too but I don't want to rush into anything and I know he doesn't want too either Seth pulls away

"are you okay?" I ask him

"yea I guess I just got carried away" he says

"I would have done the same" I say

I see Seth pull out his phone

"I gotta go" he says

"okay" I say

Seth gets into his car and drives away. I watch him drive away. I love him so much I hope we can get back together. I look up at the sky and whisper

"I love you Seth" I say

I get in my car and go home

* * *

What will happen to Seth and Dean?

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the WWE or The Shield**

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V)**

I pull over on the side of the road thinking about Dean. The first time since I seen him after all the shit went down between us. I look at my phone its only 5:30 I decide to go to Jessica's house I haven't seen her or spoken to her ever since I found out her and Roman broke up. I drive to her house. She must be having a party I see Matt's car and Jeff's car and her car I pull up. I park the car and walk up to the door

"Uncle Seth is here" Tyler says jumping up and down

Jeff walks over to the window "yea he is"

Matt opens the door "hey Seth"

"hey" I say

Jessica comes out of the kitchen "hey Seth"

"hey" I say

"still upset about Dean?" She asks

"yea" I say

she nods

"have you spoken to Roman?" I ask her

"no not since we broke up he's tried calling but I won't answer" She says

I sit on the couch beside her trying not to think about Dean. My phone vibrates I look at it, its a text message from Roman. I ignore it I don't wanna talk to Roman right now

* * *

**(Dean's P.O.V)**

I drive down the street to my apartment thinking about Seth. I miss him, it was the first time in months I have held him. I still remember the night we first made love. I decide to stop by Seth's apartment to see him. I pull up to the building but I don't see his car in the parking lot. He must not be home yet. I pull into the parking lot and decide to wait for Seth to get home. My phone vibrates its a text message from Roman, I really don't feel like talking to him right now. I look at the message

_*dude when you'll talk to me. I'm sorry for breaking you and Seth up.-Roman_

I roll me eyes and put me phone on the seat beside me. I look in the rear view mirror I see Seth pulling the parking lot. I smile as I see him getting out the car I wait till he goes inside to go up to his apartment. I get out of my car and walk inside I walk up to Seth's apartment. I knock on the door I hear the lock on the door turn and the door opens I see Seth standing there looking sad and upset

"Dean?" He asks

I smile "hey"

"w-what are you doing here?" he asks

I see he's been crying

"I wanted to come see you. I wish I could go back to that night and change everything that happened between me and you" I say

"its not your fault its Roman's fault. He's the one that broke us up. He accused me of cheating" he says

"I know" I say

Seth looks at me "you wanna come in?"

"yea" I say

Seth moves to the side and lets Dean in. Dean walks in

"damn when the last time you cleaned your apartment?" I ask him

"honestly I don't remember" he says

I laugh softly an awkward silence happens

"did you mean what you said to Roman?" I ask finally breaking the silence

"did I mean what?" he asks

"you said you still loved me" I say

"I do still love you. I don't care what happened between us. I will always love you" he says

I smile a little "hey why don't we go out and hang together for a while. Go see a movie or something"

"okay" he says

"I'll wait for you outside"I say

"I'll be right out" he says

I go wait in the hall. About 30 minutes later Seth walks out

"hey you ready?" I ask him

"yea lets go" he says

we walk outside to my car

* * *

**(no one's P.O.V)**

Seth and Dean drive to the movie theater. During the movie Dean looks over at Seth watching him smile

"you're really enjoying this movie aren't you?" Dean asks

"yea I've been wanting to see this movie" he says

"I know the trailer came out while we were still together" Dean says

Seth gets a little quiet. Dean touches him on the shoulder, he looks at him

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that" Dean says

"its fine" he says

I smile. 30 minutes later Seth leans over and kisses Dean's cheek, Dean smiles

"come lets go home" Dean says

"okay" he says

they get up and walk out of the movie theater. Dean drives Seth home and walks with him to his apartment

"I great time tonight" Seth says

"I did too" Dean says

Seth looks at his watch "I guess I better go inside and get some sleep"

"yea me too" Dean says

Dean kisses Seth on the cheek and walks to his car. Seth walks inside and leans against the door

"wow" he says

what they didn't know was that Roman was watching at the end of the hall. He smirks evilly forming a plan in his head and walks into his apartment.

* * *

**uh oh Roman's up to something **

**Oh and let me know if you want to be apart of the story**

**bye :) R&R**


End file.
